


To Love & Protect, In Sickness & In Health:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Dreams, Dreams & Nightmares, Drug Use, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Needles, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: While trying to go back to sleep after a nightmare, Steve was thinking about his relationship with Chin, & decided to make a promise to himself, Will he succeed in keeping it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!* *This is part of my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: While trying to go back to sleep after a nightmare, Steve was thinking about his relationship with Chin, & decided to make a promise to himself, Will he succeed in keeping it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*This is part of my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up from one of his many nightmares, that involved Wo Fat, & what happened at the laundry mat, that involved torture, abuse, & finally shooting his enemy dead. The Five-O Commander was fighting him, & trying his best to stop him from letting his reign of terror rise. He calmed himself down, & he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a washcloth, that he kept around just in case.

 

He looked over at the man next to him, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & he was relieved that he was sleeping peacefully, He smiled, as he thought about him, & their relationship, Glad that the handsome native didn't have to experience anything that he did. It would just fucking kill him, The Former Seal let out some tears, & choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come up, **"I just wish my father was here to see me being very happy with my life now"** , & he composed himself, & thought of great memories, that he experienced with Chin.

 

He thought back to when he & Chin reconnected, & he thought that Chin looked so hot in that security guard uniform, & he wanted to jump his bones, but he knew that it would be unprofessional, & he managed to keep his urges under control. But, It took awhile, & now that they are at this point, Neither of them have any regrets. **"I _ **vow**_ to protect  & love this man, In Sickness & In Health, Til death do us part"**, he thought to himself, & that idea scared the crap out of Steve, as he was thinking of the possibility of getting married again. He was brought out of his thoughts, by Chin woke up sleepily, asking him this.

 

"Steve, Baby, Are you okay ?", The Lieutenant asked him with concern in his voice, making sure that his lover is doing fine, The Handsome Brunette just kissed him in response, & said, "I am doing just fine, Hon, I was doing some thinking, That's all", Chin kissed him this time, & they made out for awhile, & they settled in, & held each other, til they were comfortable. Chin was already back to sleep, while Steve was letting his eyes drift close, "I think it's time for a trip to the jewelry store tomorrow", he thought to himself, as he yawned, & fell back to sleep without further nightmares to plague him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
